Naruto Prodigy: God in Human Flesh
by Bhaddiexemmie
Summary: When Naruto gets adopted by the Uchiha he is chosen to be one to return the power back to the Uchiha. Will Naruto return all power back to the Uchiha and make his father proud. Or will he choose his own path and change the Element Nations. MangekyouRinnegan!Naruto/ Juubigan!Naruto/ Godlike!Naruto Pairing: ItaNaru (Itachi x Naruto)


Naruto: Hey Emmie!

Author: Yeah?

Naruto: Do you mind if I do the Disclaimer?

Sasuke: Oi! Why should the dobe do it?

Let me do the Disclaimer!

Author: Who every says it first.

Naruto: Emmie does not own Naruto or Naruto-"

Sasuke, -Shippuden. Nor does she own any of it's characters.

Naruto: You teme!

Sasuke: Hn!

Author: Let us get on with the story! Hehe."

(Some ItaNaru shounin ai! No Yaoi 'yet')

Chapter one

The Awakening

Minato was standing over baby Naruto. He was speeding through several hand seals trying his best to keep in the tears. Kushina noticed the Kyuubi coming closer and unconsciously shot her chakra chains to prevent it from coming closer.

"Please. Kushina hold...it a bit longer!" Minato calmly said whilst continuosly taking in deep breaths. When finished with the handseals the Shinigami stood behind him and he began sealing the Kyuubi into young Naruto.

0o-Heaven-o0p

Kami looked down sadly as she saw the life being sucked of the Minato and Kushina. 'To lose his parents before his eyes even open. So sad' She thought. She failed to notice the lone tear that made its way down her face, droping into the sky.

0o-Back to Naruto-o0

All of a sudden a single raindrop fell from the sky on to little Naruto's forehead. Naruto's body began to glow a heavenly blue before fading away. A streak of bright red formed in Naruto's sunkissed blonde hair. A few moments later Hiruzen took the baby and looked down sadly. 'Why did Kami curse this innocent child?' He thought sadly before bringing the child to the local orphanage.

0o- Four Years Later -o0

It sunset and Naruto's hair was flying in the wind as tried to outrun the villagers. He took a sharp turn into ally with his hand trailing along the wall. Why you ask? Naruto has never opened his eye since his birth. Or so people believe. Naruto has the most rarest and second most powerful Kekkei Genkei known to man kind: Mangekyou Rinnegan.

Flashback: 2 1/2 years ago

 _Naruto was in the orphange bathroom after wondering around the orphanage. Since he learned how to walk at only nine months he was doing alot lately. He climbed up the toilet then on the sink and looked in the mirror. When he saw his face he giggled. He looked at his eyes and began to stretch them out in a funny manner. "Hehehe, my eye wook wunny!" he giggled._

 _Suddenly the door slammed open and the orphanage warden came in. "YOU!" she screeched. She roughly picked him up from his shirt and through him outside in cold rainy night. She then through a ziplock bag with a old scraps of bread crust and a bottle of warm water._

 _"Dont come back in here! Go you filthy monster!" She yelled ad she through rocks at him. He took the scraps and the water and ran for dear life._

 _Until he bumped into the tall woman. Mikoto Uchiha. "I am... so sorry" he asked between sobs. "Naruto? Is that you" she asked. She picked him up and looked at his eyes. She gasped so hard that she nearly dropped him. She then took him to her house since it was the middle of the night and cleaned him up._

 _Afterward she called Fugaku, Itachi and little Sasuke the kitchen table to explain everything that happened. She then told Naruto open his eyes. When he did Fugaku eyes where wide a dinner plates, Itachi was shocked but confused, and Sasuke didn't understand what was going. "I-is that?!" stuttered Fugaku. Mikoto nodded._

 _"But the more important question is what are we going to do with him?" Mikoto said. "Could we keep him?" asked Itachi. Mikoto eyes widened slightly. "We could ask the Hokage." Fugaku didn't say anything, he was too busy thinking of ways the boy could change the Clan._

 _After adopting said boy. Mikoto told Naruto to wear dark shaded glasses anytime he leaves the house because they're people who would kill him for his eyes. Naruto did but after turning three he starting teaching himself how to move around with eyes closed. After a a few months Naruto could travel anywhere with his eyes closed if he had been there before._

End of Flashback

Naruto was just about to hop over the fence when a hand caught his leg. He fell backwards and crawled in the corner of the ally waiting for the pain. He learned that crying or screaming won't help. Naruto has never cried since Mikoto found him. He vowed not to. He never tried to fight back either even though he could to some extent. He was low Chounin level. He has been training since he was three years old by Fugaku since he thinks that Naruto is the one who would bring power back to Uchiha Clan.

Naruto was still waiting but never felt anything. He felt around and realized that all the villager were dead. He didn't care. He took off towards the Uchiha Compound.

When he reached inside he opened his eyes and looked at his clothing. It was messy with dirt from the ally floor and wall. Luckly he didn't get any blood on them. Fugaku them came in from the bacl door and looked at Naruto. "What happened to you?" He asked in uncalming gruff voice. Naruto explained what happend and Fugaku had a look of disgust on his face. Not only to villagers but Naruto too.

He hated when Naruto never defended himself. "Outside. Now!" He said raising his voice. Natuto knew what was going to happen. He always gets punished for not acting like an Uchiha. When he was finished he had ten bruises across his back horizontally and ten vertiacally for October 10th his birthday. He didn't know why his father did it that way but he never questioned it. He limped up the stairs to Sasuke's room.

When Sasuke saw Naruto he immedietly stopped whatever he was doing and rushed to aid Naruto.

"What happened now?!" Asked Sasuke, his voice full of worry. "I...didn't defend myself when the...villagers attacked ttebayo." he choked out whilst breathing heavily.

Sasuke set Naruto down on his bed and went to retrieve the ointments. He only used it to help with the pain as the bruises are already healed after a few minutes due to the Kyuubi. After Sasuke was done Naruto made his way to his and Itachi's room. Peeking through the crack he saw Itachi was already on the top bunk sleeping. He slowly went to the bed and laid down.

After three minutes Naruto came off his bed and hopped into Itachi's. He snuggled into Itachi's chest and Itachi wrapped his arms around him in a brotherly (keyword brotherly) manner. Then Naruto snoozed off. Out of all the Uchiha in the house Naruto became the closest to the youngest Uchiha. Itachi. He was older the Naruto about three months so he acted as the the older brother for Naruto.

0o-Two Years Later-o0

In the morning Fugaku would always wake up Naruto earlier than anyone else to train him. When Naruto first asked why Fugaku said that he would be the one to return the power back to the Uchiha's. Naruto worked even harder now because he didn't want to let him down.

Naruto came down and got a apple and orange juice for breakfast before meeting his father by the Uchiha Training Grounds. "Summon four thousand shadow clones." Fugaku demanded. "Yes sir dattebayo!" Naruto said before summoning his clones which had blue eyes instead of the MR **(AN/ Mangekyou Rinnegan).**

One thousand did Ninjutsu. Two hundred each did Water, Lighnting, Fire, Wind and Yin-Yang Release.

One thousand worked on Kenjutsu. With Naruto's new sword because an Elite Uchiha must have Elite weapons as Fugaku always told him. Naruto's sword was made out of silver and gold. The handle was wrapped around in black silk and the blade was silver with gold designs and was coming out of a golden lion*.

One thousand more worked on Taijutsu. Naruto's Taijutsu is absolutly flawless. His level of Taijutsu was easily A-Ranked. But Fugaku pressured him until it was perfect. Now his Taijutsu is about S-Ranked.

One thousand also worked Fuinjutsu. When Fugaku heard that Naruto wanted to learn Fuinjutsu, it upset him. He told him that Fuinjutsu is not for Uchiha but Mikoto did remind him that he is a Uzumaki in blood so he allowed it.

After Naruto's clones got to work Fugaku summoned a clone to spar with Naruto. Fugaku changed his clones so thay instead of one hit it, it could take five.

Naruto got into a stance and 'Fugaku' just stood there. Naruto then rushed towards him at mid chunnin speed. He aimed a punch towards his face but 'Fugaku' easily dodged it.

"I see flaws in your skills Naruto!" the real Fugaku said with anger in is voice. Naruto again aimed punches and kicks at 'Fugaku', whilst some of them hit and others missed. 'Fugaku' then decided to throw some attacks at Naruto which he dodged a few but most hit. He then sent a chakra enhanced kick to Naruto's chest. Sending him flying across the field into a tree. Naruto spit out the blood from his mouth and tried to get up but was hurting all over.

The tree behind him then fell down. Fugaku walked over to Naruto with a stern and angry looking face.

"Get up boy!" he said. "I...cant...it hurts...all over!" said Naruto with a pained expression. "Che! I said get up! If that is all you can take then you are no real Elite Uchiha!" he exclaimed angerly. He then walked inside without another word.

Naruto hung his head in defeat. He only wanted to impress is father. But he just couldn't. His father is and easy SSS-Ranked Shinobi. 'What do I have to do?! How can I show him that I am a worthy Uchiha? What do I lack dattebayo?! he thought fustrated.

 **'Hatred'** Naruto looked around. "Who is there?" **'Perfection and Hatred is what you lack'** "Then how do I gain it?" he asked the voice. **'Just close your eyes and I will show you."** Naruto then closed his eyes and went unconsious.

 _When Naruto opened his eyes he saw that was in a battlefield. Looking around he saw bodies of lifeless shinobi. He then saw his family. Mikoto, Itachi, Fugaku. Then he saw Sasuke behind them, he then stabbed at three of them and Naruto watched as the life left there eyes and they hit the floor. Naruto watched with wide as he started screaming._ _Naruto ran to the bodies, not before Sasuke took Naruto by the neck and pinned him on the wall._ _"Foolish demon." Sasuke calmly said "Run demon! Run and cling to life. Then when your stronger come and find me. Foster your hatred like the demon you are."_ _Naruto just looked with wide eyes. Both of Naruto's eyes started bleeding as they turned red with ripples and had nine tomoes in it._ _He then through Naruto on the ground and jumped out the window. Only before looking at him with tears coming down his eyes. He whispered one thing before leaving. 'Please forgive me!' Naruto looked at the bodies on floor of his teammates and cried. He cried to the heavens. He cried to Kami wondering why she had to curse him like this. **'This is the future kid...believe it!'**_

The world began before he woke up and found himself on his bed. Beside his bed where Mikoto, Itachi and Sasuke all looking at him with worry in their eyes. He felt his face and notice that there was blood mixed with tears. He ran his hand further along his face and felt scratch marks already beginning to heal.

"What happened Naruto?!" Mikoto asked. Naruto looked at her and jumped into her arms. "Kaa-chan! I thought you where dead dattebayo!" Mikoto calmed him down and asked him what happened. Naruto told her about the voice and how Sasuke killed all of them and called him a demon.

The she told him what he said. "And then Sasuke-nii said 'Foolish demon. Run demon! Run and cling to life. Then when your stronger come and find me. Foster your hatred like the demon you are.' And then my eyes starting bleeding and it hurt then he through me down and jumped out the window. I...thought you all...d-died!" he explained on the verge of tears.

They where all looking at him with wide eyes. How did a young six years old dream such horrors. "Naruto?" asked Sasuke. Naruto flinched when Sasuke talked. It didn't go unnoticed by Itachi or Mikoto. "Hmm?" he replied "Could you channel chakra into your eyes? I wanna see what happens."

Naruto did so and his eyes turned red with black ripples and tomoe. Sasuke and Mikoto stared in awe. And Itachi was confused. "It looks like you awakened the Juubigan. I have to tell Fugaku." said Mikoto as she ran down the stairs. When Fugaku found out he knew he was going to have to train Naruto twice as hard.

"Naruto you should get some rest. Tomorrow you and Itachi are going to the academy." Mikoto said excitedly. Naruto inwardly groaned and Itachi shoulders slumped and he let out 'Hn' and a grumbled something about about hellish fangirls and fanboys. He was dislike the fangirls most since he is as straight as a circle. **(If you know what I mean *wink wink*)**

After Mikoto and Sasuke left Itachi crawled in Naruto's bed. He wrapped his arms around Naruto "I don't want to go the academy!" Naruto whined. Itachi chuckled and nuzzled his nose agianst Naruto's. Naruto purred and smiled. "It won't be that bad." Itachi said "Besides we will be there together. We won't need no one else." Naruto thought about it realized he was right. "Together forever!" They said quietly together before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Unknown to the two. Sasuke and Mikoto was watching with wide eyes. They never knew the relationship between the two boys. Sasuke was looking and he felt a pang a jealously.

 **Finally done! Dont forget to review!**

 **In my story Sasuke and Itachi are switched. The mascare will happen and Itachi will live before Sasuke kills him because Naruto protects him. But Fugaku, Mikoto and the rest of the clan will die**

 ***Here is the link if you want to know what the sword looks like:**

 **https/m./s/item/32809290191.html?spm=a2g0n.search-cache.0.0.5f6a69b3XE0Bje#autostay.** **Have a nice Day/Night!**


End file.
